


Until The End Of Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon does what he can to marry the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End Of Time

**Title:** Until The End Of Time  
 **Prompt:** The End of Time  
 **Word Count:** 118  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Leon does what he can to marry the woman he loves. 

** Until The End of Time **  
Mithian watched as Leon crossed the courtyard. His red cloak billowed out behind him as he rushed to mount his horse. 

Leon was heading back to Camelot after spending a month training new soldiers for Nemeth. He was in a hurry to leave so he could come back. 

Leon and Mithian had become closer over the last month. Mithian’s father had given permission for them to marry but it had conditions. Leon had to be given a title and land. 

He was going to Camelot to petition Queen Guinevere for what was required for his marriage. He would do whatever he had to do so he could marry the woman he would love until the end of time.


End file.
